


September 5th 1979

by orphan_account



Category: Elton John (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Other, because he was not that bad in real life, every queen fic makes him evil, freddie cries because why not, freddie is lonely, paul prenter is a good guy in this, the boys love freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freddie is dreadful of turning 33





	September 5th 1979

Elton John and Freddie darted under the bar counter in the backside of a club. A rowdy fight broke out, so now champagne bottles are being thrown about and people were breaking tables.   
Elton let out an exhausted sigh, pressing his back against the wall of the counter. Freddie grasped at two liquor bottles that were still intact and useable, quickly squirming next to Elton. 

Elton instinctively plopped the cap up off the bottle, and doing the same for Freddie afterwards. The two men clinked the bottles together before chugging down a good half, igniting all of the chaos happening behind them. Freddie squirmed into a more comfortable position, resting his arm around his knee as he laid his other leg straight forward. 

"Fucking bastard kicked me in my damn knee." The older man grumbled, holding the bottle close to his lips as he stared at the wall of broken wine glasses and liquor bottles. They glistened in the rather darkened club, but the few lights that were lit up — if they weren't fires started by the rioters — glistened beguilingly onto the faces of the two musicians. 

"I'm glad we got out of there when we could." Elton chided, taking another drag of his alcoholic beverage. "I wonder who even started the fight."

"I did." Freddie smiled to himself, blowing into his bottle to hear the hollowed sound echoing right back at him. 

"Oh Freddie." Elton murmured, taking another swig from his drink. "Say, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, I believe so." The smile on Freddie's face molded into something else, it was something that Elton couldn't quite read and it made the other man furrow his eyebrows. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Hm. Yeah. It's just-" Freddie started, but then he dropped the subject just from the darkening of his usually optimistic brown eyes. "Never mind."

"No, do tell." 

A scream from a few men resounded from the far left side of the club. It followed up with a few sounds of glass crackling against the floor and walls, along with the thundering sound of tables being turnt. 

Silence. 

Then gunshots that made the two men cower. 

Freddie dropped the half full bottle of liquor, covering his ears while Elton let out a screech of surprise. They exchanged knowing looks at each other, before breaking into simultaneous brittled smiles. Freddie crawled out of the little space, and so did Elton who still possessively held onto his bottle of liquor. Meanwhile, screams of terror broke out as the gunshots ringed across the area which made it even more harder for the two celebrities to escape. 

"Should've brung security." Freddie said aloud to Elton who was on his hands and knees, crawling right next to his dear friend. 

"Yeah, that'd be an idea." Elton timorously replied, he looked straight ahead. Vision put glazed with sheer gun smoke, which had him coughing up phlegm on his way out the backside of the building. 

If it wasn't already enough, police and fire truck sirens rung in their ears. Freddie stood up, dusting off his pants and clapping the miniature rocks or pebbles off his hands. Elton figured this alleyway would be a nice place to toss his bottle of liquor towards the darkened place. 

"What are you doing?" Freddie tensely asked, watching as Elton lit himself a cigarette. 

"Listen Fred."

Freddie cringed. 

"Freddie, I meant." Elton giggled, exhaling smoke in which he exhaled. "That alcohol was flat. Must've been a week old perhaps." 

"Grotty club I tell you." Freddie snickered, before coming to terms that in just a few mintures it would be his birthday. "Man, I'm getting old."

"Is that what you're concerned about? You'll still be Freddie." Elton stood next to the older man, glancing over at him with playful concern. Freddie took a short glance at Elton before sighing, and taking a few steps forward so that he was a few feet away from a crowded street with police officers, club staff, and victims. 

"I'll tell you about it when we get back home Sharon." 

"Don't be so modest Melina." 

Freddie allowed himself to smile at that. Both of their attentions were caught by a white limo, bumping Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin. Freddie watched as the sunroof slid open, and out came Phoebe who looked as if he was dragged out of bed. He probably was. Next was Peter Straker, and the white powdery lines above his upper lip, along with a howl like scream he let out at the sight of his two friends had clearly signified that the party already started. 

"Oh goody." Elton purred, clasping his hands together as he ventured towards the limo behind Freddie.

Peter Straker opened the door for the two, basically dragging Freddie inside of the limousine. The two men shared a hug, along with a gentle peck on the lips while Elton closed the door after he climbed inside. 

"What the hell happened to the club?" Phoebe asked, petrified at the sight of the club burning up in flames with the firefighters attempting to calm the fire down. 

"Freddie got himself into something he couldn't finish loves." Elton nudged Freddie, which made the older man laugh into his hand. 

Before the other man could say anything an explosion shook the whole vehicle. 

"Pop goes the weasel." Straker blurted, 

"Oh my God." Phoebe covered his mouth, eyes widening at the sight of the building being blown in bits. 

Freddie and Elton turnt back forward after instinctively turning around to see what exploded. 

"You know, we kind of walked into this one." Freddie said, hands shaking uncontrollably by the sight behind him. Elton had only vaguely coughed in agreement under his breath.

"Not our fault people wanted to be reckless." Elton said, while scratching his cheek nervously as he shifted around uneasily in his seat. 

It was silent for a bit as the limo sped down the street. Straker exhaled loudly, holding up a bag of white rose which also meant cocaine. A smile stretched across his face as everyone except Phoebe gawked at the bag of cocaine in front of their faces. 

"Let's celebrate Melina's birthday early." Straker smiled at his friend who only quivered at the sentence. 

"I'll pass, I'm not feeling too good." Freddie distantly said, staring out at the window as the others began to snort the intoxicating and harmful drug up their noses. 

"You're not having a midlife crisis are you?" Phoebe gently asked, as he stared fondly at his friend. 

"No. It's something else. I don't want to talk about it now." 

"Blarmy." Peter teased, with a coy smile as he held his right nostril after sniffing up some white rode sharply. Elton was busy making three more lines for himself, passing lingering glances over at Freddie. 

"Sod off Straker." Freddie playfully spat, clasping his hands together while fumbling with his thumbs. 

"I can't believe that bloody club got blown up." Elton reminisced, while continuing to glance back to see if any police cars were following them. 

"There was more there that meets the eye." Freddie looked over from the window towards Elton with a friendly smile. "Pretty sure I didn't have to do with that."

"What else happened in the club?" Peter asked, making another line for himself as Elton began to snort up his lines. 

"Oh somebody began to shoot, a fire was happening you know? All that jazz." Freddie explained, animatedly making different expressions with his two rather small hands. 

"Freddie you- you guys could have been hurt!" Phoebe basically shouted, eyes widening as his jaw dropped at Freddie's descriptions of what happened. 

"I know. Someone kicked my knee pretty hard." Freddie said dismissively, his wide and milky brown eyes glistening with childlike nonchalance. 

"It was all discombobulated." Elton laughed, much to the horror on Phoebe's face. 

"Hey ladies! A few minutes until midnight, September fifth ninety-seventy nine." Peter announced, somehow applying confetti to his happiness by throwing it up in the air. 

Freddie's face hardened, "Hm." 

The limousine stopped in front of Freddie's apartment. Elton climbed out first, Freddie came out second following up towards Elton to jump on his back which made the younger man stumble forwards. Peter came out next, chasing the other two with Phoebe following up close behind. 

Freddie playfully kissed Elton's jawline, making exaggerated wet smooching noises which caused Elton to laugh loudly. His laugh echoed across the empty halls, causing Peter to shush them loudly which only made Elton laugh harder. Freddie snickered hotly against Elton's skin, before tenderly licking his tongue up his neck and this time it ignited a surprised moan from Elton instead of a tickled laugh. 

"You slimy little bastard!" Elton literally squeaked, throwing Freddie off of him. Peter's laugh was now the one that echoed into the halls, which made Phoebe to one to harshly shush them. 

"Lay off it Sharon. I'm older than you."

"Only by a few months." Elton argued, while Phoebe opened the door to Freddie's apartment using the key Freddie gave him earlier that day. 

"Let me give you a treat." Freddie suggestively purred, worming his hand down to Elton's crotch which had caused the other man to jump about three feet in the air. 

"Stop it you arse!" 

"You'd know you want it." Freddie giggled, unable to keep up his serious facade. Elton only rolled his eyes, trying to keep out the smothering blush in his cheeks as he glanced over towards Phoebe who looked done with life. 

"The door's opened." 

"Great!" Straker cheered, he marched inside of the room with Freddie and Elton following up behind him. 

"It is midnight! Happy birthday Freddie!" Peter turnt towards his friend and threw his arms up in the air enthusiastically. 

Freddie flopped down on the loveseat, the back of his head boring into the armrest. The happy and cheeriness was now gone, and his face shown something that resembled..sadness? 

"You alright?" Elton asked, sitting down on the sofa a few paces right from the love seat. Straker relaxed in the bean bag, eyes locked onto Freddie's slumped body. 

"No." 

"What's wrong Freddie?" Peter asked, becoming serious although he was on cloud nine right about now. Whenever Freddie was upset everyone got serious, nobody joked around, nobody was high anymore. It was like everyone would drop what they're doing to make Freddie feel better. 

"It's personal. I don't want to ruin anything, just go and have fun." Freddie took out a lighter, flickering it on and off as he stared distantly at it. 

"No, no, come on. What's wrong, we're listening." Elton said, while he sat up in his seat becoming eager to know what was wrong with his friend. 

"Come off it Elton will you? It's nothing. Just forget I'm here for a bit." Freddie spat, crossing his legs as he rested his forearm against his eyes. He refused to cry in front of his friends. Especially after having such an eventful night with Elton. 

It was awkwardly silent for a bit. 

The phone rung, and Phoebe was quick to seize it before anyone else could. He held it up to his ear as the two other men began to wonder in the kitchen in search for any alcoholic drink to go with the cocaine running through their system. 

"Hello?" Phoebe asked, while shifting his weight to one leg. He took a glance at Freddie who was stilled up on the couch, one leg hanging off the edge of the couch and one leg positioned up right with his knee up. If he didn't know any better, he'd think his manager was shaking on the couch but he didn't stare for too long to make that assumption. 

"Hey! Put birthday boy on the phone!" Paul Prenter laughed, feeling up on one of his man hoes who was busy kissing the side of his neck. Right now he was in a crowded limousine, enjoying the show of his two man hoes making out sloppily in the seat in front of him. 

"Shouldn't like everyone be asleep? It's going on one in the morning here." 

"Phoebe please, I'll give you one of my hoes." 

"You-"

"Two. But that's extra money on your part." Paul's laugh crackled through the phone, it was loud enough for Freddie to hear it. 

"Is that Paul?"

"Yes it is." Phoebe chuckled at how excited Paul became at the sound of Freddie's voice. 

"Put him on the phone!" 

Freddie sat up, he held his hands up to his face and at that point Phoebe decided to look away. Hearing the slight sniffles coming from the man across the room, Freddie had then approached him and held his hand out silently for the phone. Phoebe put it in Freddie's hands, watching Freddie's facial expression worriedly before walking towards the other two in the kitchen. 

Freddie cleared his throat and gathered himself, afterwards he feigned excitement. "Paul darling!" 

"Freddie!" The strong Irish accent poured through the other line, and it made Freddie smile a bit through his sniffling. He could really need Paul by his side about now. 

"Why'd you call?"

"To wish you the happiest of birthday's my friend. Also, Reid told me to tell you we have an upcoming tour in Japan for a few days. Exciting isn't it?" 

Freddie allowed himself to squeal happily. Japan was as another one of Freddie's most favorite retreats whenever something became too much for him, and just by the mentioning of the the place he was overwhelmed with excitement. 

"Oh that's wonderful, I can't wait." Freddie giggled, as he twirled around happily with the phone in his hand. 

"Me either. So what kind of party do you have planned for later on fore when the sun is actually in the sky." 

"Just a party, as usual." Freddie's face began to fall again, not wanting to really be reminded that today is his birthday. 

"Who's invit- hey! Not there!" 

"It could be anyone really." Freddie flatly said, ignoring Paul's outburst at whoever was tormenting him from the other side of the phone. 

"You sound upset. Are you okay Freddie?" Paul asked, concern melted into his tone like he didn't just yell at one of his man hoes earlier. 

"Just fine." Freddie emptily replied, playing with the curly phone line wrapped around his frame just from his twirling earlier. 

"Don't lie to me Freds." Paul said, voice firm and genuinely protective of his friend. 

Freddie pictured Paul pouting like a grumpy baby, which had made a giggle escaped his lips before he could even stop it. "You sound like a grumpy baby."

"Eat my ass mate."

"If you'd let me Paulie." Freddie purposely made his voice all sultry-like. Paul laughed out loud, causing the man kissing his neck to pull away irritated that Paul wasn't giving him any attention. 

"You're too fast for me Freddie I tell you." Paul chuckled, wiping a tear forming in the corner of his eye. "But I gotta go now. I wish you another happy birthday, smile for me too. Bye." 

"Alright. See you soon." Freddie smiled as if Paul could see him before hanging up. He wondered if he could tell Paul what was bothering him, and maybe he could have understand.

Nah. 

Freddie scratched at his five o'clock shadow, heading towards the kitchen to join his obnoxious friends. Elton was sitting on the counter, legs swinging optimistically as Peter was recovering from a hard laugh. 

"Laughing at me huh?" Freddie smiled, his eyes warm and inviting as if he wasn't breaking down earlier. 

"No of course not." Elton giggled, covering his mouth with his hand as his face turnt a bright red. 

Freddie took a seat, watching as Peter helped himself into the refrigerator. His mind was going into its dark places in which he'd go to his piano and turn the thoughts into poetry, poetry into lyrics and lyrics into a song. 

The elephant in the room was humongous, and everyone felt it. 

"Where did Phoebe go?" Elton asked, glancing over towards Freddie who was staring intently at his hands. Freddie jerked upwards a bit, eyes lingering from his two hands up towards Elton who's face was contorted into confusion. 

"Guess he went off to bed. It is kind of late you know." 

"He should stay up and party with us. It is your birthda—"

"No need to remind me darling." Freddie sharply said, not wanting to hear that single word come out of Elton or anybody else's mouth anymore. 

Peter kicked the fridge door shut. He hummed as he placed down different foods on the countertop, bringing his hands together afterwards to rub them eagerly. 

"Do you even know how to cook?" Freddie asked, he ignored Elton's concerned gaze feeling the slight bit of embarrassed for steadily going off on his friends. 

"More than you could ever know." Peter said, opening the loaf of bread up. 

"Cheeky bitch." Freddie smirked as Peter laughed at his dry insult. Elton only smiled cheerfully while slyly glancing over towards Peter. 

Freddie had then sighed and rested his cheek in his palm. "You know, I'm kind of tired too."

"What? We had a whole night planned Freddie." Elton said, genuinely shocked at Freddie's sudden retirement. He wondered what was bothering his friend so much, and why he was acting so off everything time someone mentioned his birthday. 

"We have all day today. It's only twelve something in the bloody morning." Freddie smiled, standing up from his chair, arching his back while throwing his arms in the air as he stretched out. Elton and Straker took time to admire their friend's physique, astonished at his endearing flexibility. 

"Goodnight Freddie. I hope you feel better." 

"Goodnight Melina, I love you dear." 

Freddie turnt to his friends and blew them two kisses, following up with a wink as he ventured off towards his bedroom. 

He stopped by Phoebe's room, watching as the man slept soundly, not even in comfortable clothes. Freddie couldn't help but to curiously wander inside, seeing that the other man had yet to decorate his room. Freddie shrugged to himself, grasping at the set of thick covers at the edge of the bed. He had then sprawled them across Phoebe's body, tucking him in before leaning down at the front of the bed to pick up his shoes. Freddie had then put them down at the side of his room door, and exhaled gently while dusting his hands off on his trousers. Freddie approached Phoebe's bed, and grabbed the chain coming down from the lamp positioned on the nightstand beside him. 

"Goodnight Phoebe." Freddie muttered gently, turning the lamp off before heading out of the room. He had no idea why he did that. Maybe he was just feeling bad about the boys dragging Phoebe out in the middle of the night. 

Freddie entered his dim lit room and shivered. 

Today he was turning thirty-three. With no fucking lover. At this point, he thought, any normal person would be settling down with someone and maybe they would of been living together by now. 

Freddie's bottom lip trembled. He leant all his weight on the door, closing it timelessly before turning the lock as he cried softly. Freddie covered his mouth as he sobbed, his back burning from the slide down the door until his bottom had hit the carpeted floor. He felt so lonely, so by himself, so locked up and unloved. He wanted to be with someone that would love him, and love him hard. David was a try, didn't end so well. Joe was God knows where, he flew here a little while ago from a nasty break up but Freddie didn't care enough to venture out to find him. He slept with a few other men, but it was only minutes prior to his birthday where he realized he felt so alone. 

He angrily wiped his tears. This was the second and last time he'd catch himself crying, he thought it was silly to be acting like a baby in the middle of the night. 

Freddie abruptly lifted his head from his hands and rested it against the door. He took a lingered glance at his bed, fist clenching at the thought of him sleeping alone and without anyone holding him. Freddie had been alone enough, ever since he was seven he was alone, sent away from his family to a boarding school alone. It's not like he didn't have fun there, but there was plenty of nights where he felt alone. So fucking lonely. 

Freddie growled, standing up and turning towards his door. He ripped it open, almost off its hinges and stormed down the hallway back towards the kitchen where his friends were now eating and joking about different music things. 

"We're going back out." Freddie stated, his voice was firm and solid. It scared the two other men, but they didn't protest. 

"That's the spirit!" Elton cheered, he stood up in his seat as well as Straker did, both of them carrying enthusiastic expressions. 

"It's my birthday. We're going to have a fucking blast. I don't give a fuck about what anyone says." Freddie continued, rubbing the tears from his eyes with back of his hands.

He meant every last word. 

Happy birthday Freddie.

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday fred-ster.


End file.
